This invention pertains to an arrangement for mounting a cable splicing head to an electrical pedestal.
In splicing a cable adjacent an electrical pedestal, it is known to provide a bracket assembly for mounting a conventional cable splicing head which includes a shaft. The bracket includes a slot for receiving the lower end of the shaft, and an arrangement for clamping the lower end of the shaft in a desired position to fix the cable splicing head to the pedestal. The bracket is a single-purpose tool, and generally provides positioning of the cable splicing head throughout a limited range of positions relative to the pedestal.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved bracket assembly for mounting a cable splicing head to an electrical pedestal, with the bracket assembly being relatively simple in its construction and operation and providing increased stability for the splicing head. It is a further object of the invention to provide a bracket assembly for mounting the cable splicing head throughout a range of positions. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a bracket assembly for mounting a cable splicing head, as well as for mounting other tools employed in cable work adjacent an electrical pedestal.
In accordance with the invention, a mounting bracket for mounting a cable splicing head to an electrical pedestal having one or more walls includes a body member defining first and second ends, and a pair of clamp members pivotably mounted one to each end of the body member. The clamp members function to mount the body member to one of the pedestal walls. A position fixing arrangement is interposed between each clamp member and each end of the body member for selectively fixing the rotational position of the body member relative to the clamp members. An arm is mounted to and extends outwardly from the body member, and a mounting member is engageable with the arm. The mounting member includes a mounting arrangement for mounting the splicing head to the arm. Each clamp member defines an opening for receiving one of the ends of the body member, with the body member end being pivotable within the opening. The position fixing arrangement includes a set screw mounted to each clamp member movable into and out of engagement with the end of the body member, to selectively fix the position of the body member relative to the clamp member. A removable mounting arrangement is interposed between the arm and the body member. The removable mounting arrangement is preferably in the form of a threaded opening formed in the body member, and a threaded end provided on the arm for removable engagement with the threaded opening. The mounting member includes a passage within which the mounting shaft of the cable splicing head is received. A set screw is located adjacent the passage for fixing the position of the cable splicing head mounting shaft relative to the mounting member. The mounting member further includes a second passage within which the arm is received, and a second set screw adjacent the second passage for fixing the position of the mounting member relative to the arm.
The invention further contemplates a kit for mounting a cable splicing head to an electrical pedestal. The kit includes a bracket assembly mountable to one of the pedestal walls, and including an arm extending outwardly from the pedestal when the bracket assembly is mounted thereto. The kit further includes a series of mounting members engageable with the arm, with each mounting member defining a passage for receiving the mounting shaft of the cable splicing head. The passage defined by each mounting member is oriented differently than the passage defined by the remainder of the mounting members, to provide mounting of the cable splicing head in different orientations relative to the arm. The bracket assembly is preferably constructed as summarized above. Each of the mounting members includes a second passage within which the arm is received, for providing engagement of the mounting member with the arm. Each mounting member further includes a first set screw adjacent the passage within which the arm is received for fixing the position of the arm relative to the mounting member, and a second set screw adjacent the passage in each mounting member within which the cable splicing head mounting shaft is received, for fixing the position of the mounting member relative to the cable splicing head mounting shaft.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.